gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
1st Furry Destruction "Chaos" Batallion
"Skulls for the Skull Throne!" Common cry of the Chaos Batallions Charge. The 1st Destruction "Chaos" Batallion is a brutal-batallion of the most strong, brutal, and militaristic Furries possible, often donning horns with their outfits, their an ancient-example of the crude-nature of humanity. Its main purpose is for one thing only. Get behind enemy lines... And terrorize. History Formed in around November 10th, the 1st Destruction "Chaos" Batallion is a rough-and-tumble group of the most elite, horrifying, and brutal furry soldiers possible. It is known for its horrifying brutality, and chill-inducing weaporny. Chaos Batallion Charge "Those charges? Horrifying. Their sudden shout about skulls, their horns impaling your friends, and most of all, those chainswords taking both of your arms off." -Seargent Axon, MIA Shortly after. The Chaos Batallion Charge is the most horrifying thing for the opposing side can see. It contains several soldiers of the 1st Chaos Batallion to use axes, swords, and several other brutal close-range weapons (including heavy bolt-pistols that can take entire limbs off.), and once the troopers run off, the armed troops make columns and grab their shields and make a fire-wall, having heavy bolters tear down extra-units, while a battlewagon (a heavily armored tank-like design) spit hundreds of heavy machinegun fire to kill the remaining soldiers. Weapons "Oh god, dont give me memories, please. Sigh, okay. Their weapons are horrifying to fight against, horrifying to shoot, and most of all, horrifying to be hit by." -Lieutenant Waxford, five minutes before killing himself, mainly due to PTSD. It features a Chainaxe, an axe-head with a revolving tip for extra-damage, in the way of a chainsaw. It also has a poison knife, a deadly blade covered in several poisons and disgusting substances, great for medical-wounds and general ouchie. It features a heavy-bolter for fire-support, and horrifying noises. It also features a regular bolter, a weapon that fires a bullet in the shape of a bolt, yet thicker and covered in gross pus from wounds. It also has a huge bayonet, almost the same length as a plague-knife. And finally, the bolt-pistol, the most convienent weapon due to its small size, but deafening in close ranges. Often used as a side-arm, it is often tipped with a hook on the bottom of the handle so they can chop into a wound deeper in close ranges. Vehicles Albeit commonly used, it is rarely actually found due to the fact its a heavy-artilley cannon on legs. Only one picture has been snapped, and even then, it was destroyed and the soldier who took it executed via chainaxe by the Chaos. This is a recreation of the picture, albeit in poor quality. It has two arms, one with an anti-tank weapon, alongside a heavy artillery cannon, extremely brutal to be even grazed by, as it can take off entire platoons off the face of the earth with it. Its second arm has a flamethrower and heavy-bolter. It has about four legs, each able to move in all directions. It all has crushers on it and spikes, on the feet and legs. It is able to turn 360 degrees side-to-side. Leadership Co-leaded by Lieutenant Olek, and Completely Lead by Colonel Unst. Category:Furry Axis